


Welcome Back Your Royal Prattishness

by Depressedshipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation, Suicide Attempt, arthur came back for merlin, merlin is all thats left of albion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedshipper/pseuds/Depressedshipper
Summary: Arthur is back and Merlin can't believe it. I took this idea of Arthur coming back for Merlin off a Tumblr post so giving credit to that person.





	Welcome Back Your Royal Prattishness

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down below any prompts you want me to do for later fics.

Merlin was walking along the river in his older self, thinking that Arthur would never come back. It had 1500 years, and he had started to give up hope about a thousand ago. He felt he would walk the Earth forever, alone. Maybe the dragon had lied to make him feel better. There had been so many moments in the world, the wars and plagues and empires falling, yet Arthur never came back. Now, Merlin was giving up hope. There was nothing left of Albion. He wanted to join Arthur and all his loved ones. He looked at his surroundings. There was no one around. He quickly transformed to his younger self. After years of practice, he could probably do it in his sleep. He started to tread into the river. He then dropped to his knees. He began to weep. The Great Dragon had lied, with no Albion left except for Merlin, Arthur was never coming back. All these dreaded years of waiting, the nightmares, the trauma and destruction, were for nothing. Then he went under water and cast a spell to keep him down against his will. He started to struggle, though he knew it. He wanted to die, to be with Arthur after all this time. Then, something changed. The world felt...……. warm, fresh, renewed. 'This must be heaven,' he thought. Then, he heard a sound, that was strangely like his name. He was being pulled out of the water. No no no this wasn't supposed to happen. He should have cast a spell so no one could stop him.

"No, please let me go. STOP!," he pleaded. he squirmed but they were strong, and he didn't dare use magic in front of mortals. He looked up at his kidnapper, but all he saw was a blurry mess of blond hair and pale skin. He thought he saw blue eyes that reminded him of Arthur. His heart ached at that thought.

“Please,” he begged one more time. He felt strong arms wrap around him in an embrace. He felt warmed as he heard the person sob. Why were they upset he wondered. He didn't know anyone in this modern world, but he had this strange feeling it was related to the new magic and change in the air. It was weird. His vision cleared and what he saw shocked him. It couldn’t be true. No, he was imagining it. There, in front of him he saw Arthur’s beautiful face. 

“No, I am hallucinating again,” he muttered, “Go away. Let me die please,” he said sobbing. This was not a good time to be having hallucinations.

“I am not a hallucination Merlin. It’s Arthur,” the man, supposedly the man Merlin had been waiting for, said, his face wet with tears or lake water Merlin didn’t know. Merlin didn’t believe it. He sobbed. This must be his magic. It had stopped him from killing himself before, the several times he tried he always miraculously healed, with just a scar, reminding him of his failures. 

“No, It can’t be,” he whispered, feeling the strong arms he once knew, a faint memory in his past hallucinations. 

“I am real Merlin, it’s me. And what the bloody hell are you wearing?” Arthur smiled through his sobs. Merlin smiled. Arthur didn’t appear when Albion’s need was greatest, Merlin realized. Albion was long gone. He appeared at Merlin’s greatest need. Merlin was all that was left. Merlin  _ was  _ Albion. 

He smiled through his tears. Everything was going to be alright now.


End file.
